Bulma & Vegeta
by Bulma Chan
Summary: My fics have been getting some pretty good reviews, so I decided to be brave and let my very first fic that I ever wrote out. It's another Bulma and Vegeta get together. Please be kind! I'm not the worlds best speller (as some of you have kindly pointed o


Bulma was not having a good day. That morning she had woken up to screaming and yelling, she had run into the kitchen, were the sound had been coming, to find that Vegeta and her mother engaged in a heated argument. After Vegeta stormed out, she helped her mother compose herself. Then she took her shower, while washing her hair she slipped and fell, cutting her ankle on her razor. After stanching the blood flow, she combed her hair, looked for her favorite shirt, found it in a heap in her closet floor. She picked it up and shook it out, sighing to herself when she saw the hem was torn. She set it aside to fix later. Then she dressed in an old shirt and cut off denim shorts. 

Walking into the kitchen she went to the cabinet, searching for her favorite cereal, all she found was an empty box. She growled Vegeta's name under her breath; sure it was him who had eaten her favorite cereal. She grabbed a box of wheat flakes instead. She poured milk over it and grimaced when she took a bite. 

Then her mother walked in and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello dear, having breakfast?" She asked her daughter, smiling sweetly.

"Yes Mamma." Bulma answered. Noticing her mothers suspiciously eyeing her bowl and answered the unasked question.

"My favorite cereal was gone, I think Vegeta ate it."

Bulma's mother scowled at the sayjinns name.

"Wouldn't surprise me, that man would eat us out of house and home if we gave him the chance!"

Bulma chuckled at her mothers out burst. Her mother and the sayjinn prince had been on fairly good terms since he had excepted Bulma's invitation to come to the Capsule CORP. to train. In fact, her mother had even hinted at the fact that she might want to go on a date with Vegeta. Bulma had laughed in her face when her mother mentioned it, although it didn't seem quite so suprising, her mother was a well known flirt, and never missed a chance to do it to any guy who was around. The way she shamelessly flirted with Goku, even if it was in Chi Chi's face! But it wasn't like her mother and Vegeta didn't have their fights. In fact, thinking of it she asked her mother,

"What were you and Vegeta fighting about?"

Her mother looked at Bulma sheepishly.

"Well actually, I don't know. I was kinda tens this morning and snapped at him."

Bulma didn't find that so hard to believe she knew she inherited her mother's touchiness. 

"What did you snap at him for?"

Again, Bulma's mother looked sheepish.

"For destroying all the servo-bots, he said he ran out of destructo-bots."

Bulma, again, laughed at her mother's embarrassment. 

"I thought as much. Did he seriously destroy all the servo-bots?"

"All of them, except the ones in your lab."

Bulma sighed with relief.

"Good, at least I'll be able to do a little bit of work on my new invention."

Bulma saw the curious look on her mother's face and knew the question almost before it was out of her mouth.

"New invention?"

Bulma sighed, she didn't want to get into the whole thing with her mother, who was a real ditz when it came to this kind of thing.

"Yeah, in fact, I should probably head out to do some work on it now."

Bulma got up and emptied the reminisce of her cereal into the sink with a grimace.

"You all right Bulma?"

Bulma's mother was a little peeved, she could tell Bulma had changed the subject on purpose. Bulma sensed her mother's sudden hostility toward her, and decided to make a quick get away.

"Yes Mama, I'm fine. Just going out to the lab."

Bulma felt her mother's eyes on her back, watching her suspiciously as she left the kitchen.

There was a slight drizzle and the sky was over cast. Bulma walked toward her lab, thinking of how she would use her new invention when it was finished. As she neared the dome where Vegeta trained, she felt the slight crackle of electricity that was always present when someone was training. 

She slowed as she reached the dome; she looked into the window and saw the sayjiinn blasting a robot into a million pieces. Then he stood still, catching his breath.

She noticed how he staid suspended in air, and wished she could fly to. As he floated, sides heaving, she noticed his hard muscled body. She studied his profile, his upswept thick black hair, his strangely handsome face, his flat chest, and heavily muscled legs.

_Kami, he is so handsome….. Wait! Why am thinking this?!_

Suddenly realizing she had actually been admiring the man who almost killed Goku, almost destroyed her planet, and almost killed her, she looked quickly away from the window and started off toward the lab again, shaking her head in bewilderment.

But she didn't turn around fast enough before Vegeta noticed her. Actually, he had noticed when she got there, and had realized she had been studying him. 

He floated over to the window, and watched her go into her lab. He flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes. Why had she been watching him? He could not help but to be a bit curious. 

Then he wondered, did she like what she saw?

All of a sudden, Vegeta shook his head furiously. He was the prince of sayjiinns, what did it matter if the girl liked him or not! He must get back to training, or he would never reach super sayjiinn. 

As he prepared to blast another robot, he pushed aside the thought that plagued him because he knew it did matter if she liked him or not, it mattered a lot. But, he smiled secretly to himself, he would never, ever, let anyone know it, not even Bulma. His pride would not let him ever admit that he cared for anyone but himself.

Bulma was trying to get her servo-bots to listen to her, but they appeared to be malfunctioning. 

She gave up and went to get the screwdriver herself, muttering all the while. 

She studied the machine carefully, looking for imperfections. Finding none, she proceeded to screw in the last bolt ever so carefully…..

A loud explosion was heard across the homestead. 

"What the??!"

Vegeta was the first to react, not caring to take the long way to the door; he made his own, going through the thin metal of the dome easily. 

Seeing that the explosion had come from Bulma's lab, A cold wave of fear hit him, hard. He stood there gawking for a second before quickly flying over. 

He landed gracefully and called out through the smoke.

"Hey Bulma! Where are you?"

Fearing there would be no answer, he was relived when he heard a weak,

"Over here!"

Running over to the sound, he saw Bulma pinned beneath a servo-bot.

"Are you okay?"

She gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh I'm fine Vegeta, really. Just thought I'd take a little nap down here."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic remark.

"Get me out of here you BAKA!" She screamed at him.

Lifting up the robot easily, he helped her to her feet, just as Bulma's parents dashed through the door.

"Bulma!"

Her mother's voice was heard through the hazy smoke.

But Bulma was to busy coughing to answer, so Vegeta called out for her.

"We're over here."

Bulma's mother and father came running toward the voice, stopping in surprise when they saw Vegeta's arm around the hacking figure that was their daughter.

Bulma's mother almost shrieked and fainted at the same time, but Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs was able to maintain composure.

Running up to his daughter, he pried Vegeta's arms from around her, and Vegeta did not resist. 

"I'll take her to the house, Vegeta, thank you."

Bulma stopped coughing long enough to glare at her father. Then she glanced at Vegeta from over her shoulder and called,

"Hey Vegetable head! You can come to 'ya know! 

Vegeta's eyes opened wide in surprise. He had never been invited into the Brief's part of the building. He shrugged his shoulders and followed along quickly. 

Bulma's mother regained her composure and ran up to Vegeta, stopping him to say a few words.

"Vegeta dear, thank you for saving Bulma."

Vegeta grunted. For a moment, Bulma's mother thought that that was going to be his response. But after a moment he spoke.

"I didn't save her, she was alive when I got their."

Bulma's mother nodded, unconcerned, and continued trying to make conversation.

"Yes well, still, thank you. I hope dear, that you're not still angry about this morning? I apologize, I was in a bad mood."

Vegeta eyed Bulma's mother suspiciously. If she thought that he was to apologize to her she had another thing coming, Vegeta was not one to apologize. To dash those hopes, Vegeta snapped at her,

"Woman! Why do you insist on keeping up this useless chatter? I'm not interested in talking to anyone, especially you!"

Bulma's mother seemed unruffled by Vegeta's rood remark, she continued to talk as though she hadn't heard, which didn't surprise Vegeta to much, because he new Bulma's mother to a complete air head at times.

"Well, I suppose we should be hurrying along if we want to catch up."

Bulma's mother said airily. 

Vegeta glared at the woman as she chatted with him all down the hall. 

Bulma was waiting for him and her mother when they entered the room. 

Vegeta noticed rite away that it was a kitchen, and his hoped rose immediately, because he was always ready to eat.

"What in kami's name took you two so long?"

Dr. Briefs asked sternly.

Vegeta hopes sank, but he gave his reply.

"Your woman insisted on talking to me, and though I tried to walk faster, she wouldn't let me be."

Dr. Briefs knew this was a believable answer, and a look at his wife's face verified it.

Clearing his throat, he said, 

"Well, ahem, as thanks for saving our daughter from that explosion."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"As I already explained to your woman, I didn't save her, she was alive when I arrived."

Dr. Briefs looked surprised for a moment, then resumed his attempt at conversation. 

"Err, yes, well, umm, anyway, thank you for going there to help." 

Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at Dr. Briefs, in a most unnerving way.

Bulma chose this moment to intercede in this conversation that was headed for disaster.

"Well I was alive when you got there, but I probably wouldn't have lasted long with that servo-bot crushing me. Thank you for removing that."

Vegeta glanced at her, and then returned his attention to Dr. Briefs, who was relived at the opening in conversation.

"Well the point is, Vegeta, we thank you for helping out."

Vegeta glared at the Briefs family. Letting his eyes pass over each of them individually, they all reacted differently to his gaze; Dr. Briefs stiffening at his stare, Mrs. Briefs shrinking back, As his eyes met Bulma's he was surprised that she met his gaze, if only for a moment, before flinching and adverting her eyes.

Vegeta snorted, the whole family was frightened of him. After staring at Bulma for a moment longer, he looked back at Dr. Briefs.

"You welcome, though your daughter's life was hardly worth saving."

With that, he breezed out the door, smiling to himself, knowing he had left the people in that room confused and angry.

Dr. Briefs stood bewildered for a moment, before looking angrily out the door at Vegeta's retreating figure.

Bulma's mother was rather shocked, but Bulma was wearing the angriest face of all. 

Dr. Briefs spoke in a tight voice.

"I'm not sure I like that man very much."

Bulma stormed out of the room, and headed toward her lab.

_That Baka! What gave him the rite to save me, then diss me like that? Honestly, I'd like to slap his ugly mug so hard that he'll go flying! And not of his own will either! Well, okay, he isn't ugly, but… Wait! I did it again! Aaarrrggghhh! _

Bulma thought on her way to the heap of ashes, formerly her lab.

When she saw the smoldering mass of charred mettle, she couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her cheek.

Vegeta saw Bulma heading to the pile of burning miscellaneous that had been her lab. When he saw the look of anger on her face he was pleased at having made her mad, but when he saw the anger turn to sadness, he was confused. Flying down from the top of his dome, he flew toward her, landing softly behind her.

"What are you doing here woman?"

He asked gruffly.

"Why aren't you inside, working on that blasted computer of yours?"

He was surprised when she whirled around to see the mixture of anger and tears in her eyes.

"Go away and leave me alone you stupid Baka!"

She spat, then turned away from him, her head in her hands.

Surprised, Vegeta didn't know how to react. He was surprised to find himself walking toward her.

He turned her around to face to face him. She hung her head down and wouldn't look at him.

"You're crying woman."

She still didn't look at him. 

"So? Smoke makes my eyes water."

She bit her lip.

Vegeta gently pushed a lock of blue green hair away from her forehead.

Bulma hesitantly looked up.

Her beautiful blue eyes where filled with tears, for a moment Vegeta was shocked by her beauty. Then he lifted up a gloved hand and gently wiped her tears away. Looking into her eyes, he felt suddenly drawn toward her. On a whim, he leaned in and kissed her, expecting her to pull away, or respond with a weak hit, he was surprised to find that she was kissing him back.

All of a sudden filled with the knowledge of his loneliness, he kissed her harder. After about a minute he realized what he was doing, and pulled away, a look of confusion on his face. Bulma's eyes where closed. He pulled his arms from around her, aware of how close he had pulled her. She opened her eyes and met his gaze steadily, not flinching or looking away. 

Vegeta was suddenly angry with himself. Powering up, he leapt into the air, and sped away. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bulma still staring at him, a slight smile playing on her lips. He whipped his head around, swearing at himself for looking back. He powered up again and went at top speed away from her.

Bulma felt giddy, as she watched Vegeta speed out of sight, she wondered what had possessed him to kiss her and why she had kissed him back. Then she glanced at her watch, and walked toward the kitchen.

Bulma's mother was immediately suspicious when she walked in. 

"Bulma, what happened?"

"Nothing mother, why do you ask?"

"That grin on your face dear, it is quite tell tale."

Bulma quickly wiped her silly smile off.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No, mama, I'm not ready to."

Bulma's mother winked.

"I understand dear."

Vegeta flew on and on, playing the scenario of him kissing Bulma over and over again. Why had he done it? How could he go back now? Why did he have to go and do something so stupid?

He was flying over an ocean, and suddenly noticed a small island in the distance. As he approached, he powered down and landed.

The island was small, not more than ten miles across, and thirteen miles wide, but hey, it worked for his purposes. He explored it carefully; it was full of shaggy beasts that he had no name for. 

Coming upon a lake he saw a natural cliff formation that could just work… Of course it all depended… He walked over and tested the lake water, it was fresh. He entered the cave and saw it would be big enough, with extra room to spare. As for food, well there were plenty of those harry beasts roaming the island.

Powering up again, he took off to explore more of the island, in an hour he knew three things for sure, one, the island was uninhabited, two, it was untouched by human hands, and three, it was a place were he could stay. He headed back towards the cliff formation and studied it carefully, manual labor was below him, but it wasn't like he had anyone to order around, so with a sigh he began to work.

Two in the morning and Vegeta was still a no show. Bulma was staring to get worried.

_Where is that stupid baka? I can't believe he would be this late coming home. Wait, Bulma this is not his home, this is just where he is staying at the moment. Hey! What if he's not coming because he was embarrassed by that kiss? But he can't blame me, he's the one that went for it. Not that I regret it. I don't believe he was embarrassed, but that would be sooooooo sweet if he was. I wonder what he looks like when he's blushing? Why am I asking myself this? Am I crazy? This guy is sayjiin. Not just any sajiin at that, I mean c'mon! He's prince of sayjiins! Not to mention one of the most powerful people in the universe. I mean, if he just flicked my head with his little finger, it would probably come flying off. Yeah, now I'm scared. Oh! Why did I have to go and scare myself? Still, I hope he's okay._

Just then, she saw a light on the horizon and could just make out Vegeta's frame. Sighing inwardly, she went off the balcony and closed the French doors. Wandering over to the bed she groped for the light switch. Then climbed under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

Vegeta wasn't sure why he was coming back, it wasn't just for the gravity room he knew. He guessed it was to become super sayjiin. But deep down inside, he was beginning to develop feelings for this human girl. Silently, he landed on her balcony, and nervously opened the French doors. His eyes quickly got used to the dark, and he saw a restless form on the bed, walking slowly over to her, he saw she was wearing a short purple satin night dress, that showed a generous amount of cleavage, and her long slender legs. The nightdress showed her beauty perfectly. Blushing slightly, he studied her for a minute more, before realizing that she had kicked the covers off and was shivering. He put the sheets and comforter back over her and gently brushed aside the blue green hair that had fallen in her sleep. Then he leaned forward again and kissed her soft lips lightly, studying her features. Then with an inward groan, he pulled back and went onto the balcony, closing the French doors behind him, and then heading off to his room. 

Two things told Bulma someone had been in her room last night, one, the French doors weren't closed the way she always closed them, and two, her covers weren't arranged over her the way she always had them. It couldn't have been a robber, non of her stuff was missing, and it wasn't her father, unless he could fly, and her mother never went into her room if she could help it, so it had to have been Vegeta. The thought unnerved, and also rather scared her. That he had been in her room watching her while she had been sleeping. But she was also flattered, for the same reason.

Headed for the main the main breakfast room, Bulma took extra care to look good that morning putting on a mini blue skirt, a short white top, sandals, and had her hair back in a pony tail. She also wore little silver earrings and a bracelet that completed the cute(and rather sexy)outfit.

Every one was there, Vegeta standing in the corner with his arms folded(his usual posture)didn't even look up at her. Disappointed, Bulma hardly noticed when Oolong sidled up to her.

"Hey Bulma, looking good."

Bulma jumped a foot and glared down at the shape shifter.

"Who dragged you out from the mud and into my house?"

Oolong grinned up at her.

"Looking at a certain sayjiin in a certain way, what little thoughts where you thinking?"

Bulma glared down at him.

"Get out of my house you nasty baka!"

Oolong's grin became wider.

"You're so mean to me Bulma, but I'll give you the gift I have for you anyway."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils.

"It better not be a pair of panties, or porno magazines again you perverted basted."

Oolong just kept grinning. Then he pulled a hand from behind his back and presented Bulma with a one star dragon ball! Bulma leapt at it and studied it for a moment, it was the real thing, and she just stood there, shocked. Slowly she looked down at Oolong, who was still wearing that silly grin.

"Your welcome."

"Wow, Oolong, wow, thank you."

Oolong smiled at her. 

"That's all I came for."

As he started to walk away he turned around to look at her with teasing thoughtful look on his face.

"Although next time I'll remember that you wanted some more panties and porno mags, I'll bring you some soon."

Bulma grabbed a fried tomato and threw at Oolongs head. It landed right between his eyes.

"Keep your nasty habits to yourself pervert!"

She turned around to see Vegeta watching her, A thing that might be passed off as a smile on his lips. She glared at him to.

"It's not funny!"

Vegeta just snorted and looked away.

Annoyed, Bulma just turned around.

"Hey Bulma!"

Bulma turned back around grudgingly, and Krillin came running up to her.

"What do you want shortie?"

The balled monk smiled at her.

"Long time no see huh?"

Bulma looked at him.

"Whatever."

"Hey Bulma, what's eating you?" 

"Nothing Krillin, hey! Why are you here?"

Krillin looked surprised. 

"Didn't your dad tell you? He invited the whole Z team to breakfast."

Bulma groaned.

"What?"

Krillin asked worriedly.

"That means Yamcha will be hear!"

Suddenly Krillin understood,

"Oh, are you two still fighting?"

"Yes! After the way he treated me? I gave him chance after chance! And he didn't just do it once. In the last month he had six, count them six affairs, that I know of! There could have been more! So I'm taking some time off from him."

"Well, I don't think he's had any other girls for a while."

"None that you've seen."

"True."

Bulma sighed,

"I'm just going to have to stay away from him for a while more."

Krillin frowned,

"I think you'll have to see him sooner than you want, because here he comes."

Bulma yelped and whirled around to see Yamcha making his way toward her.

"Shit Krillin, I don't want to talk to him rite now!"

"Uh oh, I'm outa here, I think I see a storm developing here."

Bulma turned and glared at the monk,

"Don't you leave me baka!"

"Sorry Bulma, this is between you and Yamcha. Bye!"

Bulma sighed and turned around to face her ex boy friend.

Vegeta smiled to himself at the expense of Bulma's annoyance. And even though he had been standing at a distance, his unusually sensitive hearing picked up every word that that perverted shape shifter and annoying monk had said, and her responses. He liked listening in on them, and now that that fool Yamcha was about to join in he was even more interested. Pricking up his ears, he listened carefully.

"Hello Bulma, how have you been?"

Yamcha looked inquisitively at her.

_Here we go _thought Bulma.

"Oh just fine Yamcha, and yourself?"

"Great, I just moved into my new apartment."

Bulma was careful not to let her anger show.

"That's wonderful! And how is your girlfriend, Monica was her name??"

Yamcha smiled,

"Oh yeah, that didn't work out so well."

Bulma faked a frown and a worried tone,

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope you find someone soon."

Immediately Bulma was sorry for giving him that opening, which Yamcha instantly took advantage of.

"Yeah I hope so to, actually that's one of the reasons I came, I was hoping you weren't so angry at me anymore."

Bulma groaned silently, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Yamcha, but I'm seeing someone rite now."

That wasn't entirely true, but that kiss Vegeta had given her was a definite start in her category. 

Yamcha's face fell.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm really sorry Yamcha."

Yeah rite, that was way off the bat and Bulma knew it! But that didn't stop her from feeling just a little happy when she saw Yamcha's hurt expression.

Yamcha looked really upset.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then, but just incase it doesn't work out, here's my new number."

"Okay, thanks. Hey! Don't be a stranger now."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Watching Yamcha walk away from her gave Bulma the impression of a dog running home with its tail between its legs.

_Serves him rite, that baka! Next time he'll think before breaking some poor unsuspecting girl's heart!_

Vegeta glared at Yamcha's retreating form,

_That's rite, walk away! How you ever won that girl's heart is a mystery, slime like you doesn't deserve her. She deserves the best, she deserves me! Wait! What am I thinking? The prince of sayjiins mating with a human? That fool Kakarott might be stupid enough, but not me. Still, she's prettier than any sayjiin girl I would find on Vegeta Sie._

Vegeta gazed at Bulma through shrouded eyes. He was still confused about yesterday but he ignored the feeling. His eyes followed Bulma around the room. 

Bulma smiled when she saw Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi! Over here!"

Chi Chi smiled when she saw Bulma.

"Hey Bulma! Did you see Yamcha? He looks heartbroken! What did you do?"

Bulma looked sheepish for a moment.

"Well, he asked me out again, and I, well…"

Chi Chi smiled wider.

"You what?"

"Well I told him I was seeing someone."

"Are you?"

Bulma took a quick glance at Vegeta, and saw he was watching her, so she decided against telling Chi Chi, for now anyway.

"Well, not exactly, but I hope to soon."

Chi Chi frowned.

"So you basically lied to him?"

Bulma put on a sheepish expression. 

Chi Chi sighed.

"You know Bulma, sometimes you have a heart of ice."

"I know, I know, but I wasn't ready for another relationship with him yet! Please, let's not discuss it."

"Alright, you're my friend and I respect your privacy, but that was rather mean of you."

"I know, but I let him down as nicely as I could. Anyway, here any news from Goku yet?"

At the mention of her husband's name, Chi Chi burst into tears.

"No! Nothing! What makes him think he can spend so long in outer space, not even bothering to call or write, or send any kind of news that he's okay!"

Bulma wasn't quite sure how to react.

"It's okay Chi Chi, I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just taking some time out to train."

"Is his training more important than his family?!"

"No! Of course not! You know Goku!"

Chi Chi smiled through her tears.

"Yeah, I know Goku."

Bulma smiled back at her friend. 

"Knowing him, he'll be back in a few days, asking for food!"

The friends laughed loudly at this for a moment.

"Thanks Bulma, but I really should get going. Do me a favor and help me find Gohon?"

"Sure!"

Bulma started off on her search, stopping to chat every few seconds with other team members. Then she spotted Gohon in the corner, whispering to Chaoutzu.

"Gohon! Your mother says it's time for you to leave!"

Gohon looked over at her. Then he and Chaoutzu rushed over.

"Why is Vegeta staring at you?"

Gohon asked.

Bulma swallowed nervously.

"Is he?"

she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. And, indeed, he was.

"How did you two notice?"

Chaoutzu smiled

"It's hard not to."

Suddenly they heard Chi Chi's voice.

"Gohon! C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Coming!"

Smiling once more at Bulma, Gohan leapt up and flew over to his mother.

Chaoutzu, however continued to smile at Bulma.

"I'd better be going Chaoutzu, work to do you know."

"Of course! I'll make sure Vegeta won't follow you."

"What makes you think he will?"

"The way he looks at you, it's 'kinda weird, like he wants to either kiss you or kill you."

Bulma stiffened.

"I think it's just your over active imagination."

Chaoutzu grinned at her.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Bulma left the kitchen, she felt a pair of eyes follow her. Glancing over her shoulder again, she saw that Vegeta was _still _staring at her.

_I wonder what else this crazy day will bring?_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Bulma sighed and walked towared the end of the building where all the offices were. Entering hers she sat down at her computer and turned it on. When she booted up her work she started typing. After about ten minutes, she stopped.

_Why am I doing this? I hate typing. I hate this stuffy office. I hate everything. That's it! I refuse to type another word! I'm leaving!_

With that she stood up and left her office.

Seeing her father in the hall. She stopped to tell him her intentions.

"Daddy, I'm going out."

Her father looked at her, surprised.

"But Bulma, we have a big report due!"

"I know daddy, but I just don't feel like working today."

Dr. Briefs narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bulma, just because you don't feel like working, doesn't mean you don't have to."

"Daddy, I own the company, I want the day off."

"But Bulma-"

"I don't care what you say, I'm leaving!"

Bulma turned around and walked out the door.

Chi Chi was having trouble with Gohon, he seemed to be distracted.

"Gohon, dear, what's wrong?"

Gohon looked up at his mother.

"I'm sorry mom, I just can't get it out of my head."

Chi Chi looked curiously at her son.

"What can't you get out of your head?"

"The way Vegeta kept looking at Bulma."

Chi Chi gasped and fell onto the couch.

"What?"

She asked in a high voice.

"Yeah, he didn't stop staring at her, it was creepy, his eyes followed her around the room."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Chi Chi stood up and walked to the phone.

"I think I'd better call her, we need to discuss this."

Just as she was about to dial Bulma's number, there was a knock on the door.

Putting the phone down in annoyance, she walked over and opened the door.

"Bulma!"

Bulma stood in her doorway, with a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind that I came over, I just needed to talk to you about something."

Chi Chi smiled. 

"I'm glad you came over, I wanted to talk to you to."

Chi Chi led Bulma inside and sat her on the couch.

"Well, Gohon told me that Vegeta was looking at you during breakfast this morning."

Bulma sighed, she was afraid that Chi Chi would here about this before she had a chance to explain it to her.

"Um, yeah, I know, Gohon told me."

"Really? You knew about it? Weren't you scared?"

Bulma sighed.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?!"

"Well yeah, but not as badly as I would be, you see, he well-"

Glancing at Gohon, who was watching curiously, she leaned forward and In Chi Chi's ear.

"He kissed me yesterday."

Chi Chi screeched and leapt off the couch.

"HE KISSED YOU?? AND YOU LET HIM??"

Bulma blushed as Gohon's mouth dropped in amazement.

"Well, he's the one who went for it!"

"BUT YOU LET HIM??"

Bulma blushed again.

"Yes, I was just surprised."

Chi Chi continued to gawk at her, and Gohon still looked amazed.

"You shouldn't have let him. He's evil, you know. He tried to kill Goku, and you."

"I know, I know."

"Stay away from him, if not for your own sake for mine! You're my best friend! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"What's going to happen?"

"Please Bulma! For me! He's a bad, bad man."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Chi Chi, you're over reacting."

"Bulma, please, please, stay away from him!"

Bulma couldn't stand seeing her friend looking so upset.

"Okay, alright, I'll stay away from him."

Chi Chi immediately looked relived.

"Thank you Bulma!"

"Yeah, yeah." 

Chi Chi looked tremendously relieved.

"Anyway, I hear that Master Roshi's going to hold a reunion."

Bulma choked.

"A reunion? Oh that's great, I get to hurt Yamcha's feeling again. Oh goody."

Chi Chi grinned. 

"You know, you and Yamcha _do _make a cute couple."

Bulma frowned.

"Uh hu. But we're not a couple anymore."

Chi Chi frowned again.

"Yeah, I don't get that. Why did you two break up? I know that he had a lot of girlfriends and all, even when you two where a couple, but he even told me he was sorry about it. He even swore that he would never go to another girl if you take him back."

"Wow, ya know, that's just what he said last time we broke up."

Chi Chi sighed. 

"I think he really meant it!"

Bulma sighed to.

"Yeah he always says that to. Chi Chi please! I don't want to talk about my personal life anymore!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just think you should be with someone."

Bulma almost said she wanted to be with Vegeta, but she didn't want to get Chi Chi started again. Besides she wasn't even sure if she really wanted to or not.

"I don't want a relationship rite now."

Actually, she did, but she was tired of talking about her personal life anymore.

Luckely, Chi Chi knew not to bug Bulma any more.

"Would you like a drink?"

Bulma was relived for a break in the conversation and something to sooth her dry throat.

"Yes please."

Chi Chi stood up and went into the kitchen.

Gohon drifted over to where Bulma where Bulma was sitting.

"So what's going on with you and Vegeta?"

Bulma rolled her eyes up the ceiling.

Vegeta was bored. He was taking a break from training to raid the refrigerator. He was just pushing the last chocolate chip cookie into his mouth when her heard some one talking. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Dr. Briefs was talking to someone.

"I'm sorry, she's not here rite now. But she'll be home later."

"Oh gee, well, give her these and tell I came by."

"Sure thing Yamcha."

At the name Vegeta growled and ground his teeth. So the baka had decided to pay a visit to Bulma. After she had refused him so subtly. He guessed that Yamcha just didn't take no for an answer. He respected that in a warrior, but in this case it just annoyed him.

Yamcha came around the corner, almost walking into Vegeta.

"Hey, watch it." 

Vegeta growled.

Yamcha looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Yamcha.

"What are you doing here? I thought Bulma made it clear that she didn't want you around."

Yamcha blushed furiously.

"Yes, but she said she was seeing someone, witch turned out not to be true." 

Vegeta didn't take his eyes away from him.

"How do you know that?"

Yamcha snorted.

"Who else does she have? YOU?"

Yamcha laughed as if that was hilariously funny, and in less than two seconds found himself pinned against the wall, three feet above the ground, with Vegeta gripping his collar tightly.

"What if she did?"

Yamcha was having trouble breathing.

"I-I d-don't know!"

He gasped.

Vegeta smirked.

"You want to know what I think?"

Yamcha was choking. Vegeta continued.

"I think you should leave her alone. I don't think Bulma wants to see you anymore."

Yamcha could hardly breath, but he managed to choke out,

"A-and h-how would y-you know t-that?"

Vegeta smirk widened.

"I don't fore sure, but I think it's a pretty accurate guess, don't you?"

Yamcha's face was still red, but he wasn't blushing, he was suffocating.

"Don't you?"

Vegeta growled.

Yamcha slowly nodded his head. And then gasped for air as Vegeta dropped him to the ground.

"Good, now, I think you should be leaving."

Vegeta said, almost as though he were bored.

Yamcha nodded, breathing hard. He stood up, walking toward the door. Still gasping, he leapt into the air and flew away.

Vegeta smirked again.

Bulma was still looking at the ceiling when Chi Chi came back into the room. And Gohon was looking at her intently, as though waiting for something.

"Bulma? Is something wrong?"

Chi Chi asked worriedly.

"No."

Chi Chi looked hard at Gohon.

"What did you do?"

Gohon looked back at his mother innocently.

"Nothing! I just asked her what was going on with Vegeta and her!"

Chi Chi groaned.

"Gohon, that was definitely the wrong thing to ask. Apologize to Bulma."

Bulma looked down from the ceiling. 

"No Chi Chi, it's okay, he was just curious."

Looking at Gohon she said,

"Gohon, nothing is really happing between Vegeta and me. And-"

"And nothing is going to!"

Chi Chi finished quickly for Bulma.

"Oh. Okay."

Gohon said, obviously confused.

Bulma stood up and stretched.

"I rally have to be going Chi Chi."

Chi Chi nodded and ushered her to the door.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to come."

Bulma nodded and stepped out.

"Bye!"

Gohon called from inside the house, but Bulma was already gone.

Bulma had walked for about ten minutes before she noticed she had been going the wrong way. _Kuso! _She thought to herself.

Stepping up to a curb, she dug into her pocket until she found what she was looking for.

Throwing the capsule onto the ground, she waited for the smoke to clear before admiring her handwork.

It was a capsule car, her latest design. It was royal blue, with shiny chrome outlining. The inside was leather, and smelled new, which it should, considering it had never been used before.

Getting into it, she breathed in its new car smells, before turning the key and putting it into gear. Then she stepped on the pedal, and took pleasure in hearing the soft rumblings inside.

Smiling, she started driving home.

Pulling into the driveway, she was getting out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nice set of wheels you got there."

"Yeah, sweet."

Turning around she saw Krillin an Oolong standing there, admiring her car. 

"You guys are STILL here? I thought you left."

They smiled at her.

'You know us Bulma, always stay for a party."

Oolong grinned.

"Uh hu, get lost."

She told them. Oolong turned around and walked away, but Krillin walked over.

"Um, Bulma, may I ask you something?"

She looked at him for a moment.

"Shoot."

"Is their anything happening between you and Vegeta?"

Bulma glared at him.

"No, now GET LOST!!!"

She screamed.

Krillin jumped, then turn and walked away quickly.

Smiling, Vegeta saw Bulma yell at Krillin and Oolong. Or actually herd. As she came walking into the room, she didn't even notice him standing I the corner with his arms crossed.

She walked into the hall and then into her room.

No matter. He would see her again soon, he was sure of it.

Bulma walked into her room and changed into some more comfterable. It was almost nine, she hadn't realized she'd been at Chi Chi's so long.

Going into the kitchen she noticed that Vegeta was waiting for her in there with the table set and food out.

She stopped, shocked.

Vegeta looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

"Um, hi."

Bulma tried meekly.

Vegeta didn't move. He just looked at her.

"Um, may I come in?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. After a moment he spoke.

"Yes."

Bulma walked in carefully, looking at him, then at the table, it was set for two. Still surprised, she sat down.

Vegeta hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Wow, um, this is nice."

Vegeta's gaze didn't waver.

"Your parents went out, I was hungry, so I took over food preparations."

Bulma nodded slowly.

"Oh, that was nice of you."

Her voice was squeaky, so she cleared her throat.

"Ahem, what is it?"

Vegeta was STILL looking at her.

"I don't know, your mother left it, along with cooking directions."

"Oh."

Bulma didn't know what to say.

"It won't hurt you unless your mother poisoned it."

Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded again, and slowly began to eat it. 

Vegeta continued to stare at her throughout the meal.

When they were done eating, Bulma stood up.

"Thanks."

Vegeta nodded silently.

Bulma began to collect the dishes and put them into the sink.

When she turned around she was surprised to find that Vegeta was STILL staring at her. She was starting to get annoyed. So she snapped at him.

"What? It's rude to stare if you're not going to say anything!"

Vegeta smirked at her.

Bulma was starting to get creeped out.

"Ooookay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Vegeta continued to look at her. 

"Goodnight."

Bulma turned around and started to walk down the hall. Suddenly thinking, she slowed, and smiled. She knew Vegeta was still watching her, so she began to walk in the sexiest way she knew how, being sure to show him her body, before she walked into her room.

Giggling to herself, Bulma wondered what kind of affects she had had on Vegeta.

Vegeta sat there surprised. Bulma was definitely getting the idea, but that wasn't exactly what he had wanted. He was hoping for more.

Still, that had been a sign. He would continue to try his luck.

Bulma sat in bed combing her hair. She was still giggling about her behavior. As she brushed her soft blue green locks, she vowed to herself that she would win Vegeta over.

Smiling, she put the brush down. Snuggling under the covers, she mumbled in a drowsy slur.

"Look out Vegeta-Chan, I'm coming after you."

She swore that she would soften that bloodthirsty monster's heart, if it was one of the last things she did. Which, her subconscious told her, it might be.

Vegeta tossed and turned, he couldn't seem to find a comforatable spot on the bed. He pushed his head into his pillow, and balled his hands into fists. He breathed deeply and calmed his racing heart. He just couldn't get Bulma out of his head. Thinking of her, a smile came to his lips. He growled at himself. How could a human have such and affect on a sayjiin? It wasn't possible. She was pretty-no-beautiful, but that didn't seem like the reason. Perhaps…Perhaps it was because she was so sayjiin like. She definitely had a temper and an attitude. In that way she was like him. But, she was human. And he didn't want to mate with a human. He decided to try and stay away from her. But as he closed his eyes, he had to admit to himself that he still wanted her. Ever since that kiss… Things had definitely changed between them. He sighed and pushed his head back to the pillow. 

"Bulma dear, breakfast is ready."

Bulma opened a groggy eye and looked at her mother from her position against her new invention. 

"Coming mamma."

Bulma dragged herself up from her chair. Rubbing her eyes she smiled to herself. Her new invention worked like a charm. Now how to make it capsule quardinated? She decided to worry about it later. She stretched and grabbed her brush. Giving her hair a quick untangling, she checked out her image in the mirror. She decided that she liked what she saw, mini black skirt, a purple tank top, knee black leather boots, and short, white lab coat. It looked good.

She stepped into the hall, wary of any wandering z team members, she wasn't sure if her father had invited them or not, but just in case…

"Hey Bulma!!"

Bulma wheeled around and came face to face with…Dende? 

Confused Bulma stared at the Namaken for and moment.

"Dende? What are you doing here?"

Dende smiled up at her.

"I'm here with Piccolo. And he's here because of a favor he has to ask of you."

Bulma was still confused.

"Favor?"

Dende's smile remained.

"Yes. Hurry please."

Bulma's mind reeled.

"Um, okay, sure. Just a moment."

Dende nodded and Bulma retreated to the kitchen.

Stepping in, she smiled at her parents.

"Um, I'm going to have to skip breakfast this morning."

Dr. Brief's eyes narrowed.

"And why?"

Bulma looked at him.

"Um, Piccolo is here, he want's a favor from me."

It was Vegeta's turn to narrow his eyes.

"The Namek? He's here? He wants a favor? From YOU?"

Bulma smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I gotta head out, Dende is waiting for me."

Dr. Briefs' eyebrows rose.

"Dende's here to?"

Bulma nodded.

"Uh hu."

Bulma's mother smiled.

"Better get going then dear. You wouldn't want those nice Nameks to wait on you."

Bulma nodded again, and stepped out into the hall where Dende was waiting.

"Come."

Dende motioned to her.

"It is not far. We will walk."

Bulma started forward in response.

About half an hour later, she walked into a field, a meadow of sorts she supposed.

Dende put a hand on her knee.

"I will wait here. He says it is a personal favor."

Bulma swallowed nervously, she didn't know Piccolo that well and was a little afraid of him. But she was more scared of Vegeta, so she started forward cautiously.

He was sitting at a distance, cross-legged, in the air. His turban resting on his head. His cape fluttering in the wind. His back was to her, and she had to admit, he cut quite an impressive figure.

She stopped about a hundred yards away, and thought about how lonely he looked. Namekins where asexual, so Piccolo wasn't a boy or girl, but they all referred to Piccolo as a he, because there was a definite masculinity about him.

She was still a little scared of approaching him, but she went forward anyway.

Vegeta was following along at a distance, he didn't like the Namek called Piccolo, and he didn't want him talking to Bulma. He considered her HIS. And since she was HIS he decided that he should follow along, in case the silly girl got herself into trouble. 

He saw her approach the Namek and watched carefully, straining his sensitive ears so not to miss a word.

Bulma stepped on a dry twig and piccolo looked over his shoulder at her. 

"You make enough noise girl."

Bulma froze, she couldn't think of anything to say. Lucky for her, Piccolo continued to talk.

  
"I wanted to ask you a favor."

Bulma nodded her head slowly.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"I know Oolong gave you a dragon ball. Am I correct?"

Bulma cleared her throat to speak.

"Yes"

Piccolo smiled, something that did not come exactly naturally to him, Bulma could tell.

"I was wondering if you would mind giving it up, I have four, five if you give me yours."

Bulma put on a questioning look.

"Why? Why should I give you mine? What are you going to wish fore?"

"I am going to wish for Namek."

"Namek? You mean, like, Namek as in the planet?"

"Yes."

Bulma looked surprised.

"But why?"

It was Piccolo's turn to look surprised.

"So the Nameks can have their home back. Look Bulma, I may not be some saint or monarch, but I'm genuinely trying to help the Nameks, and I happen to be one to."

Bulma could tell that Piccolo was trying to be nice, and not just say "hell with it" and throw a beam through her head. So she decided to give it up.

"Okay." 

She said grudgingly. 

"Meat me here tomorrow, I don't have it with me now."

Piccolo smiled again, sincerely this time.

"Thank you Bulma, this means a lot to all of us."

Bulma nodded, and then turned around and walked away.

Vegeta watched Bulma walk away and decided that Piccolo didn't want to hurt her. So again he followed her from a distance. 

Bulma entered her house with a frown. She started walking to her room, but heard Dr. Briefs calling from the study.

"Bulma! Come here for a moment please! Someone is here to see you!"

Bulma growled, but went inside anyway.

Her father had left the room, and who was sitting in the chair facing her? Bulma slammed the door.

"Yamcha!" 

She sneered.

Yamcha smiled sheepishly.

"H-hi Bulma."

Bulma glared at him. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you anymore!"

Yamcha's smile faded.

"But, Bulma, I'm only here because I think you're in danger."

Bulma snorted.

"In danger from who?"

Yamcha cracked her up when he said, ever so seriously,

"Vegeta."

Bulma burst out laughing.

"Ffffhahahahahahahahahaaa!"

Yamcha looked hurt.

"I'm serious!"

Bulma stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sure you are. It is true that Vegeta poses a threat to all our lives, but he seems to be okay rite now. Besides, I'd notice it, and I notice nothing. Now get lost."

Bulma turned around to open the door, when she felt arms encircle around her. Angry, she tried to turn around, but the arms held her there.

"I was wondering if you would reconsider about getting back together with me."

Yamcha whispered seductively into her ear.

"Not in a million years Yamcha."

The arms tightened slightly.

"Why not? I really meant what I said, about missing you."

He continued in his sexy whisper, which Bulma had once fallen for, but now it just disgusted her.

"I said no, and I meant it Yamcha, I don't want to be with you any more, I don't love you any more Yamcha."

His arms trembled with anger. Bulma felt it and shivered, a little frightened by his anger. Suddenly, Yamcha whirled Bulma around to face him and pressed his lips fiercely against hers in a mad kiss. Bulma struggled against him, but he was much stronger than she was. Suddenly Bulma was very afraid; she didn't know what Yamcha would do when he was angry. Oh God! What if he raped her? Bulma started to tremble uncontrollably.

Yamcha pulled back a minute later, both of them gasped for breath, Bulma tried to wriggle free but he still held her close to him.

"You Bastard! Let me go! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Bulma screamed at him. 

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at her. He looked almost dangerous.

Bulma glared back, she was still trembling, but she was also angry at being violated.

"Bulma, calm down."

Bulma was furious, how could Yamcha dare to do this? She wanted to kill him.

"I'll show you calm bastard!"

Bulma screamed. His arms still held her close, but she could move her legs, and she prepared for action.

Vegeta had just landed in the Briefs front lawn, going inside, his sensitive hearing picked up screaming from inside the study, it sounded like Bulma! Running toward the sound, he threw opened the door just in time to see Bulma's bring her knee up and hit Yamcha in the crotch, hard. Then Vegeta rushed on to two, Pried Yamcha's arms from around Bulma, and punched Yamcha in the face. Yamcha reached up to protect himself, but Vegeta battered his arms away and continued punching, after a few more punches, he noticed that Yamcha didn't resist anymore, then he noticed Bulma next to. Gently taking a hold of his arm and pull it away from Yamcha's throat. Vegeta let her, panting.

Bulma knelt down and looked at Yamcha's face, streaming with Blood.

"I hope you didn't kill him."

Vegeta then realized that he had lost control of what he had been doing, but he didn't care about the bastard, he wanted to know if Bulma was okay.

"What did he do?"

Bulma didn't answer; she just kept staring at Yamcha. Vegeta was getting frustrated. He pulled Bulma to her feet. She looked him in the eye and smiled slightly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes; he was still waiting for an answer.

"He was telling me to beware of you. I told him I didn't believe him and turned around to let him out when he grabbed me an tried to "persuade" me go back to him."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He didn't think this was the end of the story. His told Bulma he was still waiting. Bulma took a breath and continued,

"When I told him no he forced me to kiss him. That's when you came in. If you hadn't come in then, I don't know how much farther he would have gone. Thank you."

Bulma smiled again and leaned forward, kissing Vegeta on the mouth. Vegeta smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma had hated it when Yamcha had done it, but she felt completely different with Vegeta. Smiling back, she put her arms around his waist. He deepened the kiss and she relaxed in his arms. He tightened his arms and whispered in her ear,

"How about talking about this in your room?"

Bulma smiled and whispered against his lips,

"I think I'd like that."

Vegeta smiled again. He picked her up and started to carry her to the door. 

"Wait."

Vegeta did not want to wait. He wanted to go now. But Bulma kissed him and said,

"We have to call nine one one for Yamcha."

Vegeta grudgingly agreed and set her down and dragged Yamcha outside while Bulma called. Then he went back inside and picked her up and carried her to the door, smothering her in kisses. Bulma grinned and kissed him back. Vegeta carried her out the door and started up to her room.


End file.
